The present disclosure relates to a nacelle thrust reverser for an aircraft, and more particularly, to a radial spacer of the thrust reverser in contact with a fan case.
Jet powered aircraft employ thrust reversers to reduce aircraft speed during landing. Thrust reversers generally expel fan bypass airflow in a forward direction to create reverse thrust. The thrust reversers typically employ cascades to direct the exhausted fan bypass airflow. In some thrust reverser designs, the array of cascades may translate rearward from a stowed position to a deployed position, and in the stowed position the cascades may be at least partially positioned radially over and around the fan case. In such thrust reverser designs, there is a need for effective load paths to react loads and for deflection limiters to limit deflections.